The Search for Family
by mystery of the mist
Summary: Beth has provided everything for her daughter Vivian, except for the knowledge of who Vivian's father is.  This is Vivian's story of her journey to find her dad, who may be closer than she believed...
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first _Moonlight_ story! I really love this show, but who wouldn't when Alex O'Loughlin is in it? :)**

**The disclaimer for the story: _Moonlight_ does not belong to me, but to CBS.**

_Vivian Turner POV, at school_

_Recommended song: _Eva _by Nightwish_

"Where you going, Turner?" Lindsey asked me with a nasty grin on her face. "If you say down, you're right."

She pushed me backwards and I fell on the floor. The sound of laughter met my ears.

I cautiously stood back up. Lindsey knocked my books out of my hands.

"Oops, sorry! I'm such a klutz!" she exclaimed, giggling along with her posse.

That was it. I slammed her into the nearest locker.

Glaring at me, Lindsey punched my cheek."Calm down, girls!" the voice of Mr. Richmond, the principal, said. He hadn't seen the whole punch, just Lindsey pulling her fist away from me, so he didn't know what was going on.

"It's just a little misunderstanding, Mr. Richmond," Lindsey said in a sweet, innocent voice that I knew was absolutely fake. "Vivian and I are really good friends. We were just fooling around."

Really good friends-what a load of crap. Lindsey and her friends bullied me whenever they got the chance. Lately she had been physically bullying me, like pushing me and my books down to the ground. Being a vampire, I could easily fight back with no problem. But humans didn't know about vampires, so it would look bad if I gave her a broken arm.

Mr. Richmond smiled. "Alright, just be sure to keep the joking around out of school." He continued to walk away. Once he was out of sight and hearing range, Lindsey turned to me.

"Don't worry, Mr. Richmond won't be able to stop me from making your life hell, bitch."

I turned to walk away, keeping my head up just like Mom told me to.

"Afraid, Turner?" Lindsey called after me. "Why don't you go and cry to your whore of a mother?"

I faced her again and walked back. "Don't. You. _Dare_. Call. My. Mother. A. Whore."

"Why not, Turner? That's exactly what she is. Ever met your father? You're the result of a one-night stand!"

"Shut up!" I yelled.

Lindsey smirked. "Why, Turner? Did I say something that bothered you? Was it when I asked if you ever met your dad? Or maybe it was when I said you were the product of a one-night stand? Could it be when I said your mom was a slutty whore?"

"Go to _hell_!" I exclaimed.

"Nope, I'm actually on my way to English class," Lindsey said, her stupid followers laughing behind her. "Does the truth hurt, bitch? Does it hurt to know that your mom's a ho?"

She knew absolutely nothing. My mom was not a whore, not at all. She and my dad had been in love-they still were. They saw each other about once every other month. Mom was a full vampire, so it was safe for her to see him. Me, on the other hand, as part vampire and part human-I never met my dad. He was human when I was conceived, but apparently, his DNA still had vampire traits, so I'm part vampire. He turned Mom just after I was born. I could never see him because of a French vampire named Lance. Lance caused problems because of things that happened before I was born. Mom told me that she and my dad believed Lance would kill me if he found out about me.

Back to the present. "You don't know what you're talking about," I stated.

"No? Okay, then, Turner, I'll see you and your dad at the father-daughter dance in two weeks." With one last smirk, she lead her posse down the next hallway.

Lindsey made school almost impossible to stand since I can ever remember. Mom wanted to do something about it. She always told me that whenever I wanted her to, she would talk to the principal about it.

I had gone my whole life without any friends-besides my mom, of course, who I could tell anything. But two months ago, I became friends with Chloe. She had just moved.

I remember the first time I had seen Chloe's bruises. It had been a week after I met her. She rolled her sleeves up at lunch. When I asked her about it, Chloe just pulled them back down immediately. I also noticed the exhaustion, like she hadn't been able to get a good night's sleep in days.

I asked Mom if Chloe could come over one Saturday. Mom noticed the same things I did. When we saw how much healthier Chloe looked when she stayed with us, Mom encouraged me to invite her over more. She was happy that while Chloe was with us she was safe and that I had a friend for the first time in my life.

Part vampire or not, I was still a fifteen-year-old girl with the same emotions as any other teenager. What Lindesy said about the father-daughter dance really hurt. I wanted more than anything to be able to go to it, but I couldn't. Lindsey's bullying was really starting to get to me. I was in the same English class as her, and I definitely did not want to go face her. Instead, I ran into the bathroom to hide.

* * *

_Third Person, Mick's apartment_

_Recommended song: _Everybody Hurts_ by R.E.M._

"How's Vivian?" Mick asked Beth.

Beth sent him a look full of concern for their daughter. "She's...not so good."

Mick sighed. "Problems at school?"

Beth nodded. "Vivian's always been verbally bullied, but now it's gotten to the point where kids are physically harming her. She can barely fight back because she might lose control and vamp out on them. She doesn't heal as fast as full vampires do, so she has to go through pain daily. I keep telling her that I'll talk to the principal, but she refuses. She says it'll only get worse if kids find out she told on them." Beth was near tears. "I've done everything I possibly could do for her, Mick. She goes to a really good school, she has nice things...I provide her with so much, yet the one thing I want to give her-protection from bullying-I'm not able to."

Strong arms wrapped around Beth as she finished explaining Vivian's situation at school. She leaned into Mick's embrace, letting her tears fall. "I'm a horrible mother."

"Beth, you are a lot of things, like beautiful, loving, and caring, but one thing you absolutely are not is a bad mother," Mick said, looking Beth in the eyes. "You can't control other people's kids."

"I know," Beth stated quietly, letting out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. "There're just so many things going on right now at school for Vivian and it's overwhelming for me to see her overwhelmed by everything. There's the bullying, the situation with Chloe, the father-daughter dance..."

"A father-daughter dance?" Mick asked, immediately feeling bad since he couldn't be there to take his daughter to a dance.

"You know those automatic calls that schools send out for notifying parents about upcoming events? There was one last night about it. Don't feel bad about it, Mick. I know you want to take her, and it's not your fault you can't."

Mick closed his eyes. "I know...just...who's Chloe?" he questioned, changing the topic.

At the mention of Chloe, Beth smiled. "She's an absolute sweetheart, just like Vivian. She just moved here-it was about two months ago with her father, I believe. She's the only friend Vivian's ever had." Then Beth's smile fell. "But she's going through hell, just like Vivian again, although a totally different kind of hell. The poor girl is abused. Every time she comes over, Vivian and I can smell dried blood. There are bruises, too. She won't talk about it, so we have no way of helping her. She begs us not to do anything. There are two girls that I have the ability to do something to help them, but they refuse any assistance. I could talk to the principal about Vivian being bullied and report a case of child abuse to get Chloe away from her father, but they're both too stubborn."

"Her father hurts her?" Mick's eyes were filled with anger. "The bastard is so lucky that he has a daughter, and that's how he treats her?"

"I know, Mick," Beth said, her voice traced with sorrow.

They were silent for a moment before Beth said, "I think you should meet Vivian."

Mick smiled. "I think I should, too, but what about her safety?"

"Listen, you've seen her grow up through pictures and videos, and now she's fifteen. She can fight danger. And who better than you to keep her safe? I have to go away for work for a week."

* * *

_Vivian Turner POV, Beth and Vivian's house_

_Recommended song: _Clocks _by Coldplay_

"I'm home," I announced as I closed the front door behind me.

"Hi, sweetie," Mom said, her voice coming from the couch in the living room.

"Hey," I called back, walking to the living room. I was surprised to see that Mom was sitting on the couch with a guy beside her.

"Vivian, this is Mick," she introduced.

"Hi, Vivian," he said with a smile.

I nodded, not returning the smile. "Hi." He was a vampire-did Mom really not know?

I headed into the kitchen and opened a drawer. I pulled out a wooden spoon and broke it in half, making it sharp.

My aim had always been good. I threw the stake at Mick so suddenly that I was shocked he was able to dodge it.

"Vivian Turner!" Mom exclaimed, her tone taking on the effect it had when she scolded me.

"He's a vampire, Mom!" Did she honestly have no idea Mick wasn't human?

"I know that, Vivian! I've known him for a while. We met when I worked for BuzzWire," Mom explained, naming the news website she had worked for before I was born. Then she worked as a civilian investigator, and now worked for a major news magazine that gave her a large salary.

"I'm sorry," I apologized, looking at Mick.

"No, you were right to be cautious. I would have done the same," Mick said, giving me another gentle smile.

"Mick!" Mom looked at him with a shocked expression on her face.

"I'm just saying I understand her action completely! What's wrong with that?" Mick was trying not to laugh, just like I did when Mom got like this. She wasn't someone who was often angry, and I couldn't help but laugh when she was.

Mom just shook her head and muttered under her breath about how we were going to send her insane. Mick winked at me and I smiled back.

"It's getting late," Mom said, turning to face me, her slight anger gone and her kind self back. "Why don't you go and get ready for bed, honey?"

I nodded, walking upstairs. I made my way down to my bedroom. Grabbing my pajamas from my closet, I headed to the bathroom.

Half an hour later, I finished up drying my hair from showering and put on my bathrobe. I went back into my room.

I was half asleep by the time my head hit the pillow. My eyelids were heavy when I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," I mumbled, my sleepiness evident in my voice.

"I have to talk to you about something," Mom said softly, sitting beside me on the bed. "I have to go away for work for a week, and I don't want to leave you alone. I asked Mick if he'd be willing to stay here with you and he said he would. I know you don't know him well yet, but he's really nice. He's great with kids."

"You think I'm a little kid?" I joked.

I could hear the smile in my mom's voice. "You know I don't mean that you're little, but you are still a kid. So what do you say?"

"Alright. And you know what, Mom?"

"Yes, Viv?"

"I have this feeling-like I feel safe when Mick's around."

"You're not the first person to say that," Mom said, placing her hand on my shoulder. "Let me go get him."

Mom was back upstairs with Mick soon. I could tell they had ran with vamp speed.

"Okay, I have to go, baby," Mom said, kissing my forehead. "I'll be back in a week. Behave."

"I'm always on my best behavior, Mom," I said.

Mom laughed. "Most of the time. I'll call you as much as possible. I love you, Vivian."

"Love you, too, Mom."

"Thank you so much," she said to Mick before leaving.

"Alright, I'll be getting some freezer time if you need me. Do you need any time?"Mick asked.

"Yes, but not as much as full vampires," I stated.

Mick nodded. "Goodnight, Vivian."

"Goodnight, Mick."

He smiled gently before turning off the light. He left, shutting the door behind him.

I don't know why, but I felt safe knowing that Mick was here.

**Thank you for reading my first _Moonlight_ story! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Vivian Turner POV, at home_

_Recommended song: _Fix You _by Coldplay_

She was coming...closer...closer...

Since when did Lindsey become a vampire, and I, human?

I turned my head in both directions of the school hallway, looking for some sort of escape, or maybe someone would appear out of thin air, there to protect me.

But it didn't seem like either circumstance was going to happen.

I kept my run, although I knew it would do no good. If I was human and Lindsey was a vampire, she was surely faster than me.

"Why so afraid, Turner?" she called, the smirk in her voice evident. "Scared?"

My breathing heavy, I didn't look back. I just kept running.

"What's the point of running?" Lindsey yelled.

Then there was another voice, one that seemed like it wasn't even in the hallway. Perhaps coming from a classroom?

"Vivian, wake up."

There was urgency in the voice. What did "wake up" mean? Was this a dream?

"Come on, wake up, it's okay."

Lindsey's cruel laughter began to fade as I slowly made my way into reality. I was too scared to open my eyes; what if this was a trick?

"It's just a dream, Vivian." The voice was familiar. Had I heard it before?

I finally worked up the courage to open my eyes. The room gradually came into view. I realized I was home in my bedroom. There was light coming in from the edges of the window where the curtains began. I sensed someone near me and realized there was a hand on my shoulder.

I screamed before I remembered that Mick was staying here.

"I'm sorry, Vivian, I didn't mean to scare you," he said.

"It's fine," I stated. "What happened?"

"I heard you yelling in your sleep. I wanted to make sure everything was okay."

My hands flew to my face. "Ugh, this is so embarrassing."

"Don't worry about it. It happens to everyone."

"You didn't have to help me. Thanks."

Mick smiled. "No problem."

"What time is it?"

"Seven in the morning. Are you hungry? For human food, I mean."

I shook my head. "I really don't like human food."

"Your mom said you have to have it, otherwise you'll get sick."

Oh, wasn't that just great-Mom told Mick about this problem. She constantly worried about me not eating enough human food. I didn't like the taste of it. When I didn't have enough, it was similar to a vampire being stabbed with a wooden stake. I could barely move until I was given food.

"She just gets worried. Really, I'll be okay."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded. Then I thought about my nightmare. Everything Lindsey did to me was cruel. I remembered her comment about me not being able to go to the father-daughter dance. It was in two weeks. The chance of finding my father in two weeks was small.

Then I got an idea. My father was a vampire, so there was a chance that Mick knew him. I didn't want to ask him if he knew who my father was, so I decided to go with asking abaout details that would lead me to my dad.

"Mick, do you know a vampire named Lance?"

Mick froze for a moment. Slowly, he nodded. "Yes. Why?"

"He has something to do with me not knowing my dad. What do you know about him?"

It looked like Mick didn't want to say anything, but he finally did. "Lance is very...against humans. He is probably the biggest vampire supporter you'll find."

I nodded in understanding, but I was curious. Why did Mick hesitate before explaining everything? When I didn't ask anything else, Mick looked relieved.

Suddenly, I felt like I was going to pass out. I felt like I couldn't breathe and I felt nauseous. The room started to spin. I fell backwards onto the floor, gasping.

Mick was instantly next to me. "Vivian? Can you hear me?"

I nodded once, not having the energy to make any additional movement.

"I'm going to lift you up, okay?"

"Okay," I whispered. That was as loud as I could get my voice to be.

Mick lifted me into his arms. "I'm bringing you outside."

I soon felt cool air blowing against me. Mick carried me to what I assumed to be his car. "I'm taking you to see Guillermo. We'll be there soon, don't worry."

Mom had obviously given him instructions on what to do when I got an attack from lack of food. Mom knew what to do so we didn't have to see Guillermo, but Mick was new to this.

I felt the car start to move. The air felt good and breathing became easier, but I was still in the middle of the attack.

"We're here," Mick announced, picking me up again.

Soon I heard Guillermo saying, "You can put her down here."

I didn't want to be out of Mick's arms. These attacks were stressful and he made me feel better by just holding me. When he tried to put me down, I clung to him.

"Just sit down and she can sit on your lap," Guillermo said. Then in a softer voice he continued, "Alright, Vivian, you have to eat something and then you'll feel better."

Knowing that this was the only way to put a stop to this attack, I complied. The human food tasted terrible, but I dealt with it.

"You'll have to hold her down for this. She doesn't like needles," Guillermo stated.

Having a little bit more energy from the food, I began to squirm, but Mick's arms were securely around me. I felt the needle go into my arm with nothing more than a pinch. I always felt foolish when I felt no pain from the needle.

Sleep soon took over me.

* * *

_Third Person, at the morgue_

_Recommended song: _Together Again _by Evanescence_

"When she wakes up, she'll feel much better, but still sick," Guillermo explained.

Mick nodded and looking down at the sleeping form of Vivian in his arms. He never thought he was going to be able to see her again, never mind hold her again. On the day Vivian was born, Mick held her while he sat beside Beth. They spent a total of five days together as a family before Lance ruined everything.

Lance showed up when Vivian was three days old. Mick told Beth to run. She took Vivian upstairs as far away as possible from Lance.

But it wasn't enough.

"I hear a baby's heartbeat, but it's mixed with a vampire scent. Why?" Lance had asked.

Mick knew what Lance would think. Lance would think that the baby was a waste if it was part human. Lance didn't know what love was. He didn't know the love Mick and Beth had for their daughter. He just didn't understand it.

Lance came back several times the next two days, each time getting closer and closer to the stairs. He was ready to dash up to uncover the mystery of the part human, part vampire child.

The new parents knew it wasn't safe for them to remain together. Lance would stop at nothing to get the child. He would go to the extreme and kill anyone who got in his way.

Mick remembered the last time he held Vivian in his arms. "I'll see you again someday, I promise," he gently whispered to her. "You'll always be Daddy's little girl." He kissed her forehead before Beth, who was crying the whole time, left with their daughter. Mick watched them go, a sad tear making its way down his face.

And here they were, fifteen years later, reunited. Mick kept his promise.

"Are you going to tell her?" Guillermo asked. He and Josef were the only other people who knew that Mick was Vivian's father.

Mick shook his head. "We want to, but we're not going to since we can't guarantee Vivian's safety."

"She's very smart. She'll figure it out eventually."

"I hope she does. Not telling her is killing me."

"You really love her."

Nodding, Mick said, "There hasn't been a day that's gone by without me looking at the picture of Vivian, Beth, and I as a family. It was from the day Vivian was born. I never thought I was going to be able to have a family. It finally happened and then it was taken away from me. I really hope she finds out."

"She will."

"I'm going to take her back home," Mick declared. "She'll be more comfortable there when she wakes up."

"Okay. And she shouldn't go to school today. Be sure to check her temperature every three hours. If it gets higher than 103, bring her in right away. "

"Alright. Thanks."

"Anytime."

Mick stood up and carried Vivian out to the car. She was still asleep. Before he put her down, Mick whispered, "See, I kept my promise. We're together again. You're still Daddy's little girl." He kissed Vivian's forehead before gently putting her down on the seat.

* * *

_Vivian Turner POV, at home_

_Recommended song: _Whether You Fall_ by Tracy Bonham_

I opened my eyes slowly. The attack was over but I still didn't feel well.

"Good morning," Mick said.

I looked up to see him sitting beside me, smiling.

"Morning," I replied sleepily.

"Are you feeling any better?"

I nodded. "Yeah, but still a little sick. How long was I sleeping for?"

"A little over three hours," Mick answered. "I have to take your temperature. Do you know where your mom keeps the thermometer?"

"In the medicine cabinet in the bathroom across from my room."

"Okay, I'll be right back."

In a matter of seconds Mick was back beside me. "Open up, Vivian."

I opened my mouth and felt the thermometer slip under my tongue. When it was done, Mick read, "101.4."

"So no school today?"

"No school today," he agreed.

"Yes," I said, relieved. "I hate school."

"Why's that?"

I didn't like to talk about my problems at school, but Mick seemed like he really wanted to help, so I told him the whole story.

"Yesterday was a really hard day. Things are getting worse. I ditched English because I didn't want to see her. That's the first time I've ever ditched a class, and I plan on it being the only time. First Lindsey pushed me down and then she knocked my books out of my hands. I got mad and threw her into a locker, but it really wasn't with any strength at all. When she got up, she punched me. Then she...she called Mom a...a whore. She said I was the result of a one-night stand. And then she said..." I broke off, feeling a couple of tears slide down my face.

"What did she say, sweetheart?" Mick asked softly, leaning forward to place his hand on my arm.

My voice was almost inaudible when I spoke. "She asked if I ever met my dad."

I wasn't positive, but I thought I saw Mick stiffen when I said this.

"Lindsey said that if my mom wasn't a ho, I would have met my father. I told her Mom wasn't a whore, and she said that she'd see me at the father-daughter dance."

Mick reached out and pulled me into his arms. "Don't listen to anything she says, Vivian. None of it is true."

I nodded. "Mick? Do you think that if I met my father, he would like me?"

His arm's wrapped tighter around me. "He would love you, honey. He would love you more than anything in the world."


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter three...I only got two reviews for the last chapter, but I really want to hear your feedback, so please review!**

_Third Person, outdoors in L.A._

_Recommended song: _Awake _by Secondhand Serenade_

_She couldn't have called someone else?_ Josef thought to himself as he drove in the dark. Parking his car in front of an alley where The Cleaner had instructed him to go, he got out and walked over to the scene.

"Josef," she greeted. "Thank you for meeting me."

"What am I here for?"

The Cleaner smiled. "Straight down to business as always. I need you to pick up someone at the airport."

"And this information couldn't be exchanged over the phone?"

"Calm down. I just felt like I should tell you in person."

"Why are you asking me?"

"Guillermo is working, there's no way I'm trusting Logan with this, Beth is out of town, and Mick is watching Beth's daughter."

Josef didn't let the surprise show on his face when she said that Mick was watching Beth's daughter. He knew Mick was Vivian's father, but he didn't know Mick was watching her.

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Someone I know is coming in from England. I was supposed to be picking her up from the airport, but as you can see, I have something to clean up."

"Who is she?"

"Her name is Abigail Clarke. She's been a vampire for thirteen years. She's a doctor."

"A vampire doctor?"

The Cleaner shrugged. "Abigail was a doctor before she was turned, and she still wanted to help people. She says being familiar with blood helps her with some of her patients."

"How to you know her?"

"She worked temporarily with the cleaner in London. It was while she was still getting used to being a vampire. So will you pick her up?"

Josef sighed. "I guess."

"Thank you. Really."

Nodding, Josef asked, "How do I find her?"

"Well, let's see, she'll be the other vampire there."

Josef glared at her. "That wasn't obvious or anything. I mean, when does her flight land?"

"It landed about a half an hour minutes ago."

"Why didn't you call me earlier? She's probably wandering around, completely lost."

"It's nice to see that you care. Just go, it's better not to make her wait any longer."

Josef turned around to go back to his car. He never liked that cleaner lady. He had the feeling that since Abigail previously worked with the cleaner in London, she'd be just like this cleaner. Hopefully she wasn't anything like her at all.

As soon as he located Abigail, the only other person with a vampire scent, Josef immediately was in a better mood. She was gorgeous with shoulder length brown hair and the same color eyes.

"Are you Abigail Clarke?" Josef questioned.

She smiled. "Abby, please. Let me guess, there was a scene that needed cleaning and you were sent to pick me up," Abby concluded, her accent evident. She was very soft spoken.

"The Cleaner told me to get you. I'm Josef, by the way. Josef Kostan."

"Very nice to meet you, Josef. I know this probably wasn't your ideal evening, picking me up from an airport. I appreciate this very much. Thank you."

"Anytime." Josef was sincere. There was something about Abby that he really liked. "You probably want to get out of here."

Abby nodded. "I'm staying at a hotel not too far from here."

"Okay. Let's go."

"Do you know this hotel?" Abby questioned when they got in Josef's car. She showed him a pamphlet from the hotel she made reservations at.

"Yes."

"It's only temporary," Abby explained. "I'll just be staying there until I find an apartment."

There was silence after she stopped talking.

"So what kid of doctor are you?" Josef asked awkwardly.

"I'm a pediatrician." She laughed at Josef's face when he heard what she said. "You don't like children?"

Her laugh was beautiful. "No, not really."

"I think kids are great. The thing I hate most about being a vampire is that I can never be a mother."

"That's why you like to treat kids?"

Abby nodded. "I used to work at a children's hospital in the emergency room. It was heartbreaking to see the extreme cases. I was emotionally hurt everytime there was serious damage. The emergency environment was difficult. Now that I'm here in L.A., I'm going to join a practice. I'll still be helping kids but I won't see all the traumatic things I'd see in an emergency room."

"I don't have the patience to do that."

When Abby laughed again, Josef listened to the beautiful quality of the sound. Everything about her was perfect.

* * *

_Vivian Turner POV, at home_

_Recommended song: _It Ends Tonight _by The All-American Rejects_

"I have to go to a meeting with someone," Mick said. "I'm a private investigator, so they want to discuss a case. Will you be alright here by yourself?"

"Of course."

"I should be back in about one and a half, two hours. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call me."

"Okay."

He headed towards the door. "Bye, Vivian."

"Bye, Mick."

He smiled before leaving, which I returned.

As soon as he left, I ran down to the basement. I was determined to find anything possible about my dad. There were boxes that hadn't been opened in over a decade, each one covered in dust. They mostly contained old clothes and other artifacts from before I was born. Then I found one box in the very back of the basement with practically no dust on it. Mom must look in it often.

I opened the lid of the box, revealing a photo album. The first picture I saw nearly made me drop the album. It was a picture of my mom and Mick, hand-in-hand, smiling, looking at each other with love-filled faces. I know Mom told me she had met Mick a while ago, but she never told me they were in love. I took the picture out of the sleeve and turned it over. The date was about seven months before I was born. I put it back in the sleeve.

I turned the page. The next picture I saw was a smaller copy of the photo from when I was born that Mom has framed in the living room. We always laughed at the one eye open, one eye closed look I was sporting, along with the what seemed to be angry look on my face that made it appear I was a very pissed off newborn baby.

Turning the page again, I found a picture that made me, again, almost drop the album. Mom was holding me and Mick was right behind her, his arms around hers. The date on this one was the day I was born.

Mom would have told me if Mick was my father before she left. He could have just been there to see me-newborn baby visits were common. And he would have told me if he was my dad when we were talking about the father-daughter dance, wouldn't he?

The following picture was one of Mom holding me, her eyes staring down at me with joy. She was smiling and holding one of my hands.

The next photo nearly made me cry, and not only because of the picture itself. Mick was smiling as he held me. It was what was written on the back of the photo that made tears in my eyes. Underneath the date, which was the day after I was born, it said _Vivian St. John. Daddy's Little Girl._

I kept the picture in my hand as I ran back upstairs. I threw my coat on, grabbed my cell phone, and left the house, locking the door behind me. As I ran full speed through the woods where no on could see me, I dialed Josef's number. It rang a few times before going to voicemail.

I got the edge of the woods where tall buildings loomed over my head. I sprinted behind them, the picture still in my hand. I had no idea where or why I was running.

My phone rang. Mick's number (he programmed into my phone earlier this morning) came up. I ignored it. When the phone told me I had a new voicemail, I quickly entered the numbers to let me listen to the message.

_"Hey, Vivian, it's Mick. I just called your house to check up on you, but you didn't answer, so I called your cell phone. Can you please call me as soon as you can, honey? I was worried when there was no answer. I'll see you soon. Bye."_

Concern. He wouldn't have been that worried if he was just someone my mom knew that she asked to watch me. No, he was that worried because he was my father. Right?

I finally decided where I should go. The morgue was nice and cold as always. I slipped the photo into my pocket.

"Hey, Guillermo."

"Hey, Vivian. Here for some blood?"

"Yes, please. I just ran here in the sun. Not the smartest thing to do."

He laughed as he handed me a bag of blood.

"Thanks. I have a question for you, though."

"Okay."

"Mom's out of town for a little while, so Mick St. John is staying with me. He's my dad, isn't he?"

Guillermo didn't answer, just pretended like he didn't hear me.

"I know you know, Guillermo. Just tell me I'm right. Is Mick my father?"

He didn't say anything for a while until he gave me an answer. "Yes," he said quietly. Then he looked over my head.

I turned around. Mick was standing there, a shocked look on his face.

"How could you?" I demanded, betrayal making its way into my tone. "You were staying with me and you didn't even say anything! Were you planning on telling me at all?"

"Vivian, you have to understand we were just trying to keep you safe."

"Why did you lie to me?" My voice was now practically a yell. "After we talked about the father-daughter dance and I asked you if my dad would love me, you never told me!"

I ran for the door, but Mick stopped me. "I love you, Vivian. I wanted to keep you safe."

"Don't tell me that!" I threw my fists out, trying to fight against his grip. I realized I was hysterical at the point, but I was angry and I couldn't keep my words back. "I hate you!"

As soon as I said that he dropped his hold on me. He had a hurt look one his face. I felt a little guilty about being the one to put it there, but what about how he hurt me?

I dashed out of the morgue. I jogged at a human pace until I found a spot behind a dumpster in an alley to hide. I cried until I ran out of tears.

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Third Person, an alley in L.A._

_Recommended song: _Low _by Kelly Clarkson_

I sat there for hours. My phone rang four times before I turned it off. I didn't want to talk to anyone right now, and that wasn't going to change anytime soon. The first two times it rang, the caller had been Mick. The third time Guillermo called. The fourth time it rang was when Mick called again.

At least the sun was going down and I had drank blood back at the morgue. I didn't have to worry about my vampire needs for a little while.

I thought as I sat, thought long and hard. I wanted to go back home but I didn't want to see Mick. All I felt when I thought about him was betrayal.

Then there was my mother. She knew how badly I wanted to meet my dad. She could have told me Mick was my father before she left. I couldn't remember ever feeling like I wasn't able to trust my mom. Now that changed.

Betrayal was my main emotion in my thoughts about my mom and Mick, who I refused to think of as my dad.

I used to love my dad, even though I never knew him. He always remembered my birthday. I saved every card he ever wrote to me; he always wrote a long note about missing me so much and to never forget he loves me. It seemed like he actually loved me, but now...

Now I just felt betrayed. How could Mick not have told me?

My thoughts went back to my mom. She kept this hidden from me for fifteen years. That was my whole life. How could she let me go for fifteen years without meeting my dad? Did she care about my feelings at all?

It seemed like nobody did.

Guillermo apparently knew as well, meaning Josef probably did, too. Why did they never tell me? Had my mom and Mick asked them to never say anything about it to me? I remember asking Josef who my father was a few years ago. All I got was a sad smile and a "That's for you to know when you get a little older."

I was a little older since the time when I asked, so why did everyone keep me in the dark?

This whole situation could have been avoided if someone had just told me the truth.

Deep down I was happy that I found out who my father was. But I didn't like the way I found out, and I never would. I didn't like how it was kept a secret from me when Mick was right there.

What harm would it have done if I was told that Mick was my father? Why would it have been such a bad thing?

I was debating between staying here and going back home. I chose to stay here. The emotions-mainly hurt and betrayal-were still too strong for me to go back home.

I started to think I was mad for no reason. I was lucky to have a father who loves me (even though I was doubting it at the moment). Chloe had to suffer through abuse at the hands of her so-called father. She could lie all she wanted to and say it wasn't true, but I knew it was. I tried to keep this in mind, tried to keep thinking how lucky I was, but I couldn't help feeling angry.

Though I always hated being part vampire, I never blamed it on my father before. He was the reason I was a vampire, yet I never held it against him. Now that I knew Mick was my father, now that I knew he held that secret from me, I was mad. Maybe if I was completely human, I'd like human food. Who knows? But instead I had to be only part human, and the other part vampire, and that was Mick's fault. Maybe it was immature to think this way, blaming Mick for anything I possibly could. I wanted to be mad at him just for the sake of being mad at him. He held back the secret I considered to be most important to me. I figured I had every right to be mad at him.

* * *

_Third Person, the morgue_

_Recommended song: _Nobody's Home _by Avril Lavigne_

Mick's hands were almost shaking when he dialed Beth's cell phone number. How was he going to tell Beth that he lost their daughter? He was a father and his responsiblity was to take care of Vivian.

_I failed as a parent_, he thought. _I've waited fifteen years to be able to see Vivian and I turned out to be a terrible father._

He was absolutely dreading this call.

"Hello?" Beth answered.

"Beth," Mick began. "Vivian knows. She found out."

Beth slightly gasped, but she did know her daughter, and it wasn't that much of a surprise that Vivian was able to uncover the truth.

"She got mad that I didn't tell her and she ran off." Mick hesitated before continuing. "I don't know where she went."

"No! My baby is missing. You have to find her, Mick!" Beth said frantically. "Have you tried calling her?"

"The first four times it rang before it went to voicemail. I guess she turned her phone off because after that it just went directly to voicemail."

"I'm taking the next flight home," Beth declared.

"I'm sorry," Mick whispered. "I should have ran after her. She just...hearing what she said...it made me freeze. I couldn't move. It's all my fault."

"Don't say that. It's _my_ fault. I should've known Vivian would find out and react like this."

Mick sighed. "Neither one of us told her. It's not your fault."

"I have to call the airport and schedule a flight."

"Okay."

"And Mick? I love you."

Mick was silent for a moment, thinking things over. The last time they told each other of their love had been when their family was forced apart.

But he knew his answer. "I love you, too, Beth."

Although it was never spoken, they both knew what the other was thinking-they loved their daughter.

When the call was ended, Mick put his head in his hands. This was all his fault. He should have told Vivian from the beginning. Now he was the reason she ran away, totally losing contact with everyone. Everything could have been avoided if he had told his daughter the truth. What kind of father was he?

Mick had no idea where to start looking for Vivian. He figured he'd need all the help he could get, so he called someone who he could trust.

Josef was about to pull into the parking lot to drop Abby off at her hotel when his phone rang. When he answered it, he heard Mick say, "Vivian is missing."

"What's wrong?" Abby asked when Josef finished talking.

"My niece is missing. Vivian's technically not really my niece, but we're close."

"Let me help you find her."

Josef shook his head. "Abby, you've been on a plane all day. You should relax."

"I want to help." Abby was right to the point.

"Fine. We're going to the morgue to see Mick, Vivian's father."

Abby stared at Josef for a moment. "There's something else I should know, isn't there?"

Josef waited to reply until a minute later. "Things are...complicated for Vivian. She's never met Mick until this week and she just found out that he's her father. She got mad and ran off."

"Well then don't wait here any longer. We have to find her."

Josef didn't hesitate to turn the car around, driving above the speed limit to make it to the morgue in record time. He and Abby immediately got out of the car when they pulled into the parking lot. They quickly went inside, not wasting any time.

Josef couldn't remember the last time he had seen Mick like this. His friend was pacing, obvious worry taking over his face.

"Do you have any idea where she could have gone?" Josef asked.

Mick shook his head. "I have no clue. She just ran out of here. I knew I should have followed her. But what she said made me freeze. I wasn't thinking fast enough to stop her."

"We'll find her," Josef stated, trying to keep his voice confident. "Between all of us, we'll find her. Mick, this is Abby. She wants to help find Vivian."

"Thank you," Mick said, sincerity in his voice. He pulled out the school picture of Vivian from this year that Beth had given him and handed it to Abby. "She's fifteen. She's about five feet and four inches."

"She's beautiful." Abby's whisper held sorrow. "We'll be able to find her, Mick. Don't worry."

"We should all go in different directions," Guillermo said. "That way we'll find her faster."

The four of them left the morgue, each one travelling on foot in a different direction. Abby kept looking at Vivian's picture. She compared it to every girl she saw that appeared to be around fifteen, desperately trying to find Vivian.

Mick felt like his life had just been taken away from him. Finally, after fifteen years, he could see his daughter. Now Vivian hated him, and Beth would never forgive him if they didn't find-

No. They would find her. He couldn't think like that.

Abby was passing an alley when she caught the scent of blood. She stopped abruptly, looking down the narrow passage. Near the fence, curled up in a ball, was what appeared to be a person. She cautiously approached, staying alert.

She could tell it was a girl. Walking closer, her hope faded when she discovered that it wasn't Vivian. But she realized the girl was badly hurt, and Abby would not walk away knowing she could have done something to help.

The girl had red hair that fell in thick curls. A bruise had formed on her cheek, looking like it had been a particularly painful injury. Her clothes were torn, causing the girl to shiver. Abby could smell blood, some dried and some from fresh cuts.

Even though this was not Vivian, Abby was too compassionate to leave the girl alone. She was a doctor, a pediatrician, and it was her job to make sure the girl was okay.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Abby questioned softly.

The girl gasped when she heard Abby speak, slightly scared when she realized someone was there beside her. "He...he did this." She released no further information. Her voice was quiet, as if she was scared to speak louder.

"Who's he, sweetheart?" Abby kept her tone gentle in order to keep the girl from becoming more frightened than she already was.

"My father." She paused for a moment, then continued, "He was drunk and then he passed out. I ran away while I had the chance."

That was awful, just beyond awful. Abby was disgusted by the girl's father and she hadn't even met him. How could someone do that to their daughter? She thought back to how worried Mick was about Vivian, how he would do anything to get her back safely. Why couldn't all fathers be like that? Why couldn't all fathers be full of love like Mick was for his daughter? Abby felt like crying for the terrible situation this poor girl was forced to go through.

"I'm a doctor. I'm going to see what I can do to help you feel better." Abby's voice was soft and comforting. "By the way, my name is Abby. What's your name, sweetie?"

The girl shook her head. "I already said too much. Please, just...leave me alone."

But Abby wasn't going to do that. This girl in front of her was abused, in no shape to be left alone. "Everything is going to be okay. Honey, please tell me your name."

"Chloe," the girl whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

_Third Person, focusing on Abby finding Chloe_

_Recommended song: _Broken Home_ by Papa Roach_

"Can you get up?" Abby asked, her voice still soft. She took Chloe's hands in her own to help her stand up.

"I think so." Slowly Chloe rose to her feet, continuing to hold Abby's hands for support.

"Are you okay to walk?"

Chloe nodded at Abby's question. Keeping a hand on Chloe's back for support, Abby led the way to the morgue. She had no other way of getting in contact with anyone, so this was the best option.

The walk was long which did not help Chloe, who was feeling very weak. But she didn't tell the woman who saved her because she thought she would sound ungrateful to Abby.

"Thank you."

The words were so quiet that if it weren't for the advanced hearing of vampires, Abby thought she wouldn't have been able to hear what Chloe said. "You're welcome, Chloe, but you really don't need to thank me." Again Abby explained she was a doctor and she would make sure Chloe was feeling better.

"Where are we going?" Chloe asked as they crossed the busy city street.

"To see my friends," Abby explained. "They'll help you. We all will."

Chloe nodded and continued to follow Abby as they grew closer to the morgue.

"Not that I'm ungrateful to you, Abby, but why are we here?"

"I know someone who works here."

Mick, Josef, and Guillermo weren't back yet. Abby assisted Chloe to sit on one of the tables. She searched for the things she'd need to stitch a particularly nasty cut on Chloe's left arm.

"Can you tell me more about what happened?" Abby questioned as she began to clean the wound on Chloe's arm.

"My father came home and he was mad," Chloe began, closing her eyes while a pained expression took over her face.

"Am I hurting you, honey?"

Chloe shook her head. "No, you're fine. I was just thinking of what happened. He beat me, as you can tell. He got drunk and passed out. That's when I was able to leave."

Abby nodded. "You're a very strong girl, Chloe."

"How? He beat me and I couldn't do anything to stop it." Her voice was sad and her gaze was on the floor.

"You were brave to escape. Many people would have been too afraid to try to leave. Okay, this is a local anesthetic. It might hurt a little."

"That's okay. I'm used to it," Chloe said sadly. She looked up at Abby as she felt the needle pierce her skin. She didn't mind the pain. She just didn't want to see the needle in her arm. "Do you really think I was brave to escape?"

"You made a very difficult decision and I cannot even begin to explain how much I respect it."

There was something in Abby's tone that made Chloe realize something. There was a reason she and Abby were "connecting" and she couldn't believe she hadn't realized it before. "You know what it's like, don't you? The hitting, the words that hurt even more than the physical pain, the neglect...you know what's it like. I can tell. You're like me."

Abby stopped what she was doing for a moment. Chloe knew, but it was more than that. Chloe understood. They could help each other battle with terrible memories that would always haunt them. "Yes, I know what's it like. That was years ago. I made the same decision you made and because of that, I'm okay."

Chloe is silent for a moment. Then she begins her story. "My mother left when I was five. I don't really remember her much, just that she was a drug addict. When she was around, life wasn't exactly good, but I wasn't beaten, at least. My father's an alcoholic. You can pretty much figure out how my life went for the last ten years."

Abby held back her tears. If she let Chloe see she was crying, the girl would most likely cry as well. The poor girl suffered ten years, ten abusive years with her father. Abby hadn't been in an abusive home that long and if she was an emotional mess, she couldn't even imagine what mental condition Chloe was in.

"I have a similar story to yours," Abby said as she started to stitch Chloe's arm. "My mother left, too. I was six. My parents never wanted kids and my mother left so she wouldn't have to deal with me. I remember she used to call me 'that mistake' and hit me until I was screaming, pleading for her to stop. My father started beating me when my mother left. Two years later at school, a classmate of mine saw one of my bruises and told a teacher. I could have lied and made up a story about how I was hurt, but I needed to get away. My father was in prison for a while. I was adopted by a couple who couldn't have children. They're the most wonderful people I've ever met. I'm so lucky to be their daughter and to be able to call them my parents."

Abby leaves out that the couple who adopted her were vampires.

Chloe had a question she wanted to ask Abby, but she was afraid the woman would think she was insane. She decided to ask anyway. She trusted Abby. "Were there every times when you felt like you weren't good enough, like you were worthless? After you were adopted, I mean."

Abby nodded. "Many times, too many to count, in fact. I wished to die. If my parents weren't there for me, I probably would be dead. Their support helped me get through all the difficult times I faced in the years after the abuse."

"So I still have a long recovery ahead of me?"

With a sad sigh, Abby said, "You never really recover from this. You'll always have bad memories. But you can get through this, and I'm going to help you."

* * *

_Vivian's POV, an alley in L.A._

_Recommended song: _Somewhere I Belong _by Linkin Park_

I turned my phone back on to reveal six additional missed calls, all from Mick. I still didn't think of him as my father.

According to the clock on my phone, I'd been sitting in the alley for three hours. I must have fallen asleep; it didn't seem like I'd been out there that long.

I caught the scent of a vampire before I saw anyone. I stood up, looking around to try to find whoever was near. I nearly jumped when I saw a man with a missing eye, black as coal. A cold look on his face stared at me until it eventually broke into what could only be described as an evil smile.

"You must be the St. John girl," he said, his smirk still taking up his face.

"Turner," I corrected immediately. But I was mad at my mom, too, so I said, "Or nobody, really. I'm just...alone. I'm just me. I'm Vivian No-Last-Name."

"Well, Vivian No-Last-Name," the man began, his tone somewhat amused, "we have something in common."

I sent him a confused look. "And what would that be?"

If possible, the smirk on his face became even more evil. "We both hate Mick St. John. Come with me, Miss No-Last-Name. Or can I call you Vivian?"

"Vivian is fine," I stated. "Why would I go with you?"

"Think about it. I'm a vampire, you're a vampire-well, also human, but close enough. We have to stick together, right? And we both have a common hate. Let's go."

I shook my head. There was something that told me I shouldn't trust him. "I'm fine, thanks."

He started to step closer. I considered myself somewhat brave, so I remained where I was standing.

Suddenly I caught the scent of another vampire. The man in front of me did as well because he started to look around.

A woman with dark hair walked over slowly, a disapproving look on her face. "Lance, leave Vivian alone."

The man-now known as Lance-snapped his head in the woman's direction. "Coraline. I should've known you'd come here."

"I'll take her," Coraline said, reaching out for my hand.

I jerked away. "Don't touch me."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Lance swing his arm towards me. In his hand was a stake.

Since I was part human, I didn't react normally to being staked. Instead of being paralyzed, I could feel all the pain of the stake piercing through my chest. As soon as it was removed, the wound would heal quickly. But while it was still in my chest, the pain was worse than anything I've ever felt.

"You're hurting her!" Coraline screamed.

"At least she can't fight now," Lance reasoned, lifting me and handing me to Coraline. "My work here is done. You take her."

My eyes were still open and through all the pain, I could see Lance break into a run until he was no longer in my sight.

"You poor girl," Coraline said sadly, carefully laying me on the ground. "I'm going to remove the stake, don't worry."

It was too late for that. I was already plenty worried. I coughed as the stake was taken out of my chest, gasping for air. I felt Coraline lift me and start to run-to where, I don't know.

* * *

_Third Person POV, focusing on Mick_

_Recommended song: _No More Sorrow _by Linkin Park_

When Mick's cell phone rang, he wasted no time in answering it. It could be Vivian or someone who found her. He stood in shock as he listened to the person calling.

"You have a beautiful daughter, Mick," Coraline began. "You must be so happy. I remember how broken up you were when you found out we couldn't have children. This is our chance, Mick."

"Where are you, Coraline?" Mick demanded. His ex-wife had his daughter. How was he going to tell Beth?

"I have the feeling you already know," Coraline said, her smile evident through her voice. "Don't you remember the place, Mick?"

"Yeah, I remember, alright. Don't touch her. Don't talk to her. Don't do anything to scare her."

"I'd never."

The call was ended and Mick didn't know how to describe what he felt. He had to focus on finding Vivian. He called Josef, quickly telling him where he was going. He was determined to get Vivian back before Beth was home. He wanted her to return to find their daughter safe and healthy.

It didn't take long for Mick to arrive since he ran as fast as vampire speed allowed him to. What he saw was not what he expected at all. Vivian was standing across from Coraline, her face every bit vampire, a stake in her hand.

"You don't want to hurt me, Vivian."

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't."

That was when Coraline realized they were not alone. She turned her head to see Mick standing there and she smiled. "Mick...it's perfect."

"Vivian, come here," Mick said urgently, ignoring Coraline.

Even though she was mad at him, Vivian listened to her father. He would protect her. She quickly stepped over, never turning her back to Coraline.

"She's your daughter, Mick. Why can't she be _ours_?"

"Because Beth and I are her parents."

Coraline shook her head. "We need a family. We were married. I still love you, Mick. This is our chance. You don't understand. The only reason Lance was after her was to bring her to me so we could be a family. Lance is gone now. It's just us."

Vivian's eyes widened at this information. She looked away from Coraline and at Mick before turning back. The woman who kidnapped her was Mick's ex-wife.

The door suddenly burst open then and Josef and Guillermo walked in. Mick looked at them with a puzzled expression.

"What? Did you really think we were going to let you do something stupid?" Josef asked as he walked closer. "Take Vivian and go find Beth. Abby's at the morgue. We'll meet you there."

Mick put his hand on Vivian's shoulder and guided her outside. "Let's go."

Coraline started to go after them, but Josef and Guillermo stepped in the way. Vivian and Mick didn't look back.

* * *

_Vivian's POV, airport_

_Recommended song: _Lean on Me _by Bill Withers_

I hadn't spoken to Mick at all. The awkward silence remained when we went to meet my mom at the airport.

"I'm sorry," Mick said quietly.

I didn't respond immediately. I didn't want to respond. I wanted to be mad, but I couldn't be. Mick saved me from Coraline. I couldn't be mad at him.

"I understand why," I finally said. "I'm still a little mad, but I know why you didn't tell me. You wanted to keep me safe."

Mick nodded. "But I should've told you earlier. We could have avoided all this."

"Yeah, but then Lance and Coraline would still be looking for me. Mick?"

"Yes?"

"Is it okay if I call you 'Dad?' I mean, I haven't known you for a while, but you're my father and I think I should call you 'Dad.'"

A smile came over Mick's face. Clearly asking if I could call him 'Dad' was a good idea. "Of course. Call me 'Dad.'"

I smiled because finally, after fifteen years, my dad was here with me.

A few minutes later, I heard Mom's surprised voice. "Vivian? Sweetie, you're okay! I was so worried." I could detect the relief in her tone as she threw her arms around me.

"I'm fine, Mom," I said and as much as I wanted to be mad at her, I couldn't find the anger. We were together as a family and I was safe.

Mom and Dad just stared at each other for a moment, their eyes meeting each others'. It didn't take long for Mom to pull Dad down closer to her and they kissed. I looked away. Not something I needed to see, that's for sure.

Ten minutes later, we were on our way back to the morgue. I knew there was a stupid smile of my face, but come on, I finally had what I longed for my whole life. I was with my parents and we were all together, the three of us.


	6. Chapter 6

**This is the last chapter! It's been a while since I've updated this story, but I wasn't sure how I wanted this to end. I'm happy with the ending now and I hope you are, too. Thank you for reading this story.**

When we stepped into the morgue, I expected to find Josef and Guillermo waiting there. To say I was surprised by who I saw was a complete understatement.

"Chloe?" I asked and I could tell my tone conveyed just how shocked I was.

My best friend gave me a small smile as she shrugged a little. "Hey, Vivian. Hey, Ms. Turner."

"Honey, what happened?" my mom questioned as she walked forward until she reached where Chloe was seated beside a woman I didn't recognize.

"Abby saved me," Chloe replied, smiling at the woman standing next to her who returned the beam.

"I'm sorry, Abby?"

"I just arrived earlier today," Abby offered as an explanation. "Josef picked me up from the airport and then we found out about Vivian. We were looking for her when I found Chloe."

"You were helping find my daughter? Thank you."

"No problem,...?"

"Beth," Mom stated. "Is Chloe okay?"

"She's tough," Abby said, placing her hand on Chloe's shoulder. "She'll be fine. Sore, though, for a little while. She's welcome to stay with me. Chloe?"

"Really? I can stay with you?"

"Of course. I wasn't going to leave you out in the streets. I'm not sure how far the hotel is from here."

"I can take you," Josef offered immediately. So he liked Abby...not a surprise at all.

"Can you stand up, Chloe?" Abby asked, offering her hand as support.

Chloe nodded and with Abby's assistance she rose to her feet. My best friend gave me a look that I could read perfectly as "finally I'm safe."

Josef was right behind Abby and Chloe as they walked out of the morgue.

"You okay, kid?" Guillermo asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I confirmed with a nod. Of course I was. I finally had what I wanted my whole life.

"Thank you, Guillermo," Dad said in an appreciative tone. "I don't even want to know the details."

"No problem," he replied.

That was just before I followed my parents out of the building. We were going home as a family.

* * *

A little less that two weeks later marked the day of the father-daughter dance. I thought I would never have the opportunity to go, but there I stood beside my dad as Mom took the pictures she insisted on taking.

Chloe was going, too, with Josef taking the role of her father. He and Abby, who had become Chloe's guardian, were together now.

I had tolerated Lindsay's bullying for the past two weeks at school, keeping my head held high as she fired cruel words at me about the dance.

"So I guess I won't see you at the dance tonight," she said with a smirk as she stood in front of me, blocking my way to my next class.

_Don't hit her_, I had to tell myself in an attempt to stay calm. "Good, because I don't want to see you," I said as I stepped around her, walking right by Lindsay's friends that made up her posse.

Chloe and Josef walked into the school first, leaving Dad and me outside. I wasn't ready to go in yet and I wasn't sure why.

"What's the matter?" Dad asked, looking down at me with concern.

I shrugged as I shook my head. "Nothing, it's just...I don't know what."

"Are you worried about Lindsay?" he guessed knowingly.

Sighing, I nodded. "I don't know why, though. I'm just worried that she'll still make fun of me."

"Vivian, sweetheart, please don't listen to whatever she tells you. You know she's wrong. Okay?"

"Okay," I agreed, knowing he was right. I took a deep breath to gain as much confidence as possible. Then Dad and I walked into the building.

The gymnasium was covered in the same tacky decorations used for all school functions. I recognized girls I had gone to school with for years. I used to be intimidated when I saw them, knowing I had no friends among my classmates. But I was gaining confidence and I was no longer the timid girl I used to be.

I heard the unmistakable, obnoxious laughter before I saw her. Whenever I heard that sound in the hallways, it only meant trouble. But this time I wasn't worried.

Then Lindsay turned around. A confused look appeared on her face when she spotted me standing beside my dad and her expression was soon taken over with shock. All I did was smile politely in her direction before Dad and I turned to look for Josef and Chloe.

Needless to say, she never made another comment about me.

* * *

"Hey, I need to talk to you," Chloe announced at lunch one day as she slid into the seat across from me.

"Okay."

"It's about Josef."

"Okay," I repeated with a bit of confusion tracing my tone.

"I don't think he likes me."

I sighed, knowing this would come up eventually. "He's just not the warmest person. Trust me. He doesn't have a problem with you."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Chloe, he went with you to the father-daughter dance. He wouldn't have done that if he didn't like you. He's a...softie at heart."

Chloe sighed with a shake of her head. "If you say so."

"Look, I get it. You're nervous because you're worried he's going to turn out to be like your father."

She bit her lip and shrugged. I could tell I had been right. "Well, don't worry, because he's not like that at all," I reassured her.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded, realizing how hard it was for her to understand that Josef was not the same person as her father. "I'm sure."

"Um...let's get out of here," Chloe suggested, rising from her seat at the table.

I gave her a puzzled look. "Aren't you going to eat?"

"Only if you do," she said with a smirk.

I sighed. Great, so now Chloe was in on this issue. "Come on, you know I hate human food."

"Yeah, and I also know you need to have it."

"Fine," I eventually agreed, sighing again. "But that means you have to eat, too. So this was your plan all along?"

Chloe nodded with a serious expression appearing on her face. "Your dad told me he was worried you don't eat enough."

"He worries too much," I stated, but I did eat the lunch in front of me.

"He also told me he was worried about a vampire named Kyle who you know and are apparently, in his words, 'too close.' Know anything about that?"

I felt my face go red. "Um, Kyle, you said?"

"Yeah. Does that name ring a bell?" Chloe asked in what she tried to have sound like an innocent tone.

"He's a vampire. He's seventeen."

"Wow, he's older than you. Hot," she commented with a laugh.

I glared at her. "It's not really anything."

Chloe gave me a pointed look. She knew me too well. "Really?"

"Really."

"When's the wedding?"

"Chloe!" I exclaimed, my face going a darker shade of red now. "Please! My parents are getting married, not me!"

"Okay. That's all your dad needed to know. I have to be sure to tell him later."

"You do that," I said as I continued to eat my lunch.

* * *

Mom and Dad's wedding was beautiful. Abby, Chloe and I served as bridesmaids in gorgeous dresses, but they didn't compare to Mom's white gown decorated with a hint of black. She wanted to get a little bit of a vampire element in her dress somehow, and the black design was perfect.

While they were on their honeymoon, I stayed with Abby, Josef, and Chloe. During those two weeks, Abby and Josef were engaged. Their wedding was also beautiful, with Abby's white gown decorated with silver.

Abby and Josef officially adopted Chloe a month after they were married. She had never been happier and Abby, who hated nothing more about being a vampire than not being able to have children, was ecstatic. Even Josef was happy when he first heard Chloe call him "Dad."

"It's a school night, Vivian, you need to go to sleep," Mom told me the first night she returned from her honeymoon as I stared at the television in the living room, my eyes threatening to close.

"Alright," I said rising to my feet.

"Goodnight, honey," she said as I started to walk towards my room.

"Goodnight, Mom," I replied, heaading down the hallway.

Dad was just stepping out of his office when I was about to go into my room. He stopped, putting his arms around me. "I'm sorry for the fifteen years I've missed, Vivian. I know you have plenty of reasons to hate me."

"What are you talking about? I understand why we weren't together as a family until now."

"I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you, too, Daddy."

He smiled before he said, "Alright, now you need to go to sleep."

I nodded, stepping into my room. I smiled as I thought about how we were finally a family.


End file.
